noobsoccerfandomcom-20200215-history
2009–10 Noob Soccer
Tom Walters (15) | seasonslist =List of Noob Soccer seasons | seasonslistnames =Noob Soccer | prevseason_link = 2009 Noob Soccer | prevseason_year = 2009 | nextseason_link = | nextseason_year = Current }} The 2009–10 Noob Soccer season is the second season of Noob Soccer at Sacred Heart College in Adelaide, South Australia. The season was sheduled to begin on Monday 12 October but an inter-house touch football tournament fixture was taking place on the Main Oval, which rendered it unusable for other activities, such as Noob Soccer. Instead, the first match was to be contested on Tuesday 13, but heavy rain affecting the pitch conditions caused it to be cancelled also. After touch football fixtures will continue to be played for no less than three weeks, the players decided to let the season begin and the first match was contested on the Main Oval on Thursday 15 October. __TOC__ Fixtures Week 1 ---- ---- ---- | goals2 = Hudd McDougall | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- Catford | goals2 = Mikhail Braiotta | stadium = Main Oval }} Week 2 Collins Davy | goals2 = Rollins Said | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- Mignone Fenech Larsson Davy Collins | goals2 = Mikhail | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- Catford Larsson | goals2 = Juco Treloar Mikhail | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- | goals2 = Pomfrett Hudd | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- | goals2 = Woolard McDougall | stadium = Main Oval }} Week 3 | goals2 = Nirmalaraja Winter Hudd McCarl | stadium = Main Oval }} However outnumbered the Noobs were by the Twats in this lengthy match, it didn't stop never-seen-before players such as Nick Munro and Trent O'Loughlin from joining to contribute to this important fixture that would send the Twats to the top of the table. Although several Twat goals were disallowed and Twats midfielder Ben McCarl was sent off for pushing his own captain Brodie Hudd, the Twats' early goal by Arun Nirmalaraja kept the Noobs at bay. ---- Munro | goals2 = Hudd Markou | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- | goals2 = Woolard | stadium = Main Oval }} Recent controversy has been sparked in Noob Soccer, becoming more evident in this match. A group of players who claim to be on the Twats' team, fondly known as the "Douches" has begun to dominate the game. Although several goals were scored by Douches, they were not added to the scoresheet (through consensus formed by representatives from both the Noobs and the Twats). If you are a Douche and do not agree with this - tough luck. Go and make your own Wikipedia article. ---- Ferdinand Ng McEwen Browne | goals2 = Scuteri Smith | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- Browne Walters | goals2 = Braiotta McDougall Hudd | stadium = Main Oval }} Week 4 Fenech Ntahonziye | goals2 = Treloar Winter Downer Braiotta Woolard Juco Hudd | stadium = Main Oval }} The Twats attempted to claim a late equalizer, but it was disallowed due to full time being called after two minutes of "next goal wins". ---- Larsson Catford Walters | goals2 = Baldwin Mitchell Catford Krndija Braiotta Hudd | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- Warda Collins Larsson | goals2 = Browne Braiotta Woolard Hudd Baldwin McEwen McDougall Juco | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- Harding | goals2 = Braiotta Randall-Smith Juco Pacini De Silva | stadium = Main Oval }} ---- League table Leading scorers Only players who have scored three or more goals in the season are shown in this table. Most hat-tricks Best goals On 16 October, Mark Mikhail performed a bicycle kick five metres from goal, which zipped under Noob goalkeeper Nathan McEwen's arms. The Twats goalkeeper on 22 October, Daniel Pomfrett, kicked a wonder goal from the other end of the pitch whilst the Noob goalkeeper was distracted by Twats hustling him in the goal. On 3 November, Sam Larsson scored with his head from five metres out after a blistering cross into the Twat box by Ben Fenech. Discipline Both yellow and red cards are shown in this table. 1 On Wednesday 28 October, Aaron Woolard performed a blatant hand-ball whilst the game was in play. He was cautioned with a yellow card, and given a second yellow 7 minutes later when he took a chestmark. On Monday 2 November, Woolard was given a direct red card for yet another blatant hand-ball. 2 Wednesday 4 November saw the most "hack" game of Noob Soccer to date. Adam Catford picked up a direct red card for a hand ball in the Noob box, claiming that he was the goalkeeper. Nick Baldwin was cautioned with a yellow card after spear-tackling Nathan Browne, and later sent off after a blatant handball, as is his style. 3 After continuing to play after receiving a red card during the Monday 26 October match, Ben McCarl was given a 10 match suspension. On Tuesday 27 October, McCarl played again, giving Noob Soccer no choice but to issue him with a 28 match suspension. It is rumoured that the Twats have simply cut him rather than pay the astronomical fine of AU$10 million for this breach of conduct. At this time it is not clear as to whether McCarl would be picked up by the Noobs. 4 On Thursday 5 November, Pacini was given a direct red card keeping posession of the ball in his hands (although he was goalkeeper) and roaming the pitch, to be tackled by several Noobs and Twats but still holding the ball tightly in his grasp. An indefinite match ban was issued to prevent him from ruining further games. 5 On Tuesday 3 November, Hudd was given two yellow cards in the same minute for blatant hand balls in the Noob box, resulting in a second caution red card.